Our Hearts Are In Our Kingdom
by Ominias
Summary: Sora can fly. Roxas can't. Riku's confused, and Axel...is having a lot of fun, that pyro. What if they are normal kids in a world of AT's? Oh, and Riku has a sister. It's really perplexing.
1. I wanna fly, Roxy!

**Yes, yes, I know. I SHOULD be updating my other stories. Sorry!!!! This is just too good of an idea for me to pass up!!!!! There was only one Air Gear and Kingdom Hearts Crossover!!! Oh, and basic idea from that! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!!! Yep, that includes all animes, songs, lyrics, references, and etcetera. This applies for all chapters!**

The clouds are floating so freely today...the birds are having fun, too. It's like, nothing in the world could ever bring them down. I...want to feel that way...

...I want to _fly_...

I gazed up into the sky as my twin brother laid on the grass beside me. He looked at a stray robin that decided to use my head as a resting spot, his usual blank, emotionless stare miffing the bird before it flew away. I didn't really mind it though. I'm totally used to it by now. He shifted his body so his back rested fully on the ground before kicking his feet up and undoing his red and silver AT's upside-down. I tore my gaze away from the sky to watch his movements.

"Roxas..."

"Hm?" He asked offhandedly while slipping his foot out of the AT.

"How does it feel to ride on AT's?"

"..."

He looked at me pointedly. His stare bore into me, and I fidgeted under his blank gaze. Okay, I admit, when I'm the focus of the stare even I get nervous. It's like he can read my thoughts! Gah! Stop looking at me like that!

"You're too easy to read Sora." He sighed. Darn.

I gave him a lopsided grin. "Please?"

"No."

"Meanie."

"Sora, why do you want to ride AT's so much?" He asked as he went back to his foot.

"Well, let's see..." Why? Hum...I suppose I just want to... "...To fly in the sky!"

Roxas paused and raised an eyebrow. "..." He burst out laughing. "God, Sora! Your name means 'sky', and you want to fly in it. What are you, a bird?"

I pouted. "_Nooo...._ What's wrong with AT's?!"

He finally stifled his chuckles, and composed himself, albeit still with a smile on his face. "Nothing... It's just that-..." He paused. I sighed.

"Aw c'mon! It's the reason why nighttime is 'Roxy Time', right?"

"Don't call me that! Anyways....yeah....."

He never tells me anything! Maybe if I beg...nah. That jerk is as stiff as stone.

"You'd better not be thinking about how I'm a jerk by not telling you anything."

O...M...G....

He burst out laughing again. Me and his best friend Axel are the only ones that can do that to him. Otherwise, he's like a chunk of ice.

"L-Look at your face....!!!"

He was practically rolling on the floor by now. God, what did I do?

After about five minutes of laughing (NONSTOP!!!), he finally stopped laughing at me.

"Hahaha....okay, okay. Sora, maybe it's time for you to get yours....maybe."

I could feel my eyes sparkle. OH WOW!!! Roxas sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey, I said maybe. I'll...think about it."

"THANKS SO MUCH ROXY!!!!"

"Don't call me that!"

I gave my brother a big hug. Roxas fidgeted under the contact, never one for hugs, but luckily for him I let go soon. AT's....Finally!

"You're so happy...." He sighed. Why wouldn't I be?

I chuckled. "I wanna fly, Roxy!"

An emotion I couldn't identify streaked across his features. What was it? It's not...happy, but not sad either...hmm.... But as soon as it appeared, it vanished, leaving only the usual blank face, but still with a soft smile.

"Alright..."He whispered. But I was to happy and excited, so I couldn't hear him when I was thanking him and rushing down the plain. He watched me leave, me just missing him putting his head in his hands.

"...Maybe....it's time..."

That night, I couldn't sleep. Partially because I was excited for AT's, but mostly because someone knocked on my bedroom window. Now who would be up at two in the morning to look in someone's room?

I lifted up the covers and moved sleepily to the window. As I walked closer, I could see the dark outline of the person perched on my windowsill. It was...Roxas?

"Hmm? What is it, Roxy? I thought you were having your usual alone time?"

He looked at me funny again. Then he reached out and grabbed my arm. That startled my out of my half-sleepy state.

"Come, Sora. Brother, you're birth has come."

"Hunh?" What the heck?

He suddenly pulled back, effectively knocking me over and out the window. He scooped me up bridal style, and started jumping from roof to roof. I was stunned. I looked up to Roxas' serious face, but was distracted by the stars whizzing by. I squeezed my eyes shut, until I heard Roxas speak.

"It's alright, Sora. Look. It's the sky. Isn't this what you wanted?"

He jumped especially high, and I opened my eyes to the scene below. It was, to say the least, beautiful. The city lights whirled in the inky blackness of the night. The sounds...the smells... I sucked in a breath. I heard a light chuckle from Roxas.

"This isn't even the half of it, Sora. Soon...soon..." He trailed off, slightly choking out the last word. I looked up at him, to see the glimmer of a wild expression in his eyes, just barely cracking through his carefully placed barrier.

…

Maybe I shouldn't ask.

He seemed to realize his mistake and hurriedly smothered the flame in his eyes.

"Ah...sorry....Sora...."

"Sorry for what?" What now? Is it really that big of a deal to show emotion other than angst every now and then? Gosh...

"N...Nothing."

I sighed, and continued to gaze all around me. I shifted in Roxas' arms, and lifted up an arm. I took my index finger and thumb and made a circle around the full moon, making it look as though I was holding it. Roxas noticed this and cracked a smile.

"Ano hi, mita sora, akane iro no sora o, nee, kimi wa oboeteimasu ka?" He said slowly.

I smiled. Our mom used to sing that song...before...she died.

"Yakusoku chigiri, shoka no kaze no tsutsumu, futari yori sotta..."

I found myself drifting off, the early-ness of the morning finally catching up to me. The whispering wind, warmth of my brother's body and his voice lulled me to sleep.

I looked down at the sleeping figure of my twin. He's so...peaceful. I sighed. I wonder if he'd be so comfortable with me if he knew how many people I've hurt...

...Bloody Road....huh?...

I just hope he stays flying in the light...'Cause I sure didn't...

I sighed again. Not that I could help it. A person's road is theirs alone, and no one can change that. I sort of doubt Sora would stray, but then again, Akito was the Fang King the last time I saw him. I smiled wryly. Looks could be deceiving...

...Still, Sora is the last person I'd think of that would get chained down. He enjoys flying, even a little..._too_ much. I know I shouldn't worry so much, but others always said I was over-protective...

Light filtered in slightly from the horizon. Was it that early already? Good thing I have night shift tomorrow...or today....whatev'. I started jumping back home, when the smell of blood hit my nose.

Not again...

I was lucky to ignore it during the time Sora was awake, but it's coming back full-force. Gotta get home, gotta get home...

I stopped abruptly. Someone was following me. And what did you know? The smell was coming off of him.

...Just my luck.

"Mmph..."

I yawned as I woke up back in my bed. I looked around, kinda disappointed to see that I was in my bedroom instead of the beautiful night sky. I sighed. I hope it wasn't just a dream. I dragged myself out of bed. What time is it?

….'Effing five in the morning.

Ah well. At least I don't have to rush to start on my paper route. I lazily searched through my closet for something at least semi-decent to wear. Eventually I threw on a red T-shirt, baggy jeans and a black jacket. I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went along my morning routine. I finally headed downstairs, Roxas nowhere in sight, not even in his room (don't ask, I do this every morning, just to see if he's still out), although I was well used to it. Yes, the guy likes to stay up past five in the morning every night.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the both of us. Even though I'm technically the older sibling, Roxas is definitely the more adult one. He works hard every day just so we can eat and keep our house. He takes care of me, and honestly, he's over-protective. Like, really. Don't ask. Anyways, that's why I try my hardest to be useful. I cook and clean the house, and I work as hard as I can, in school and at work. When we can get together every day, I try to teach him stuff I learn in school, 'cause all he does is work all day. I also picked up various jobs around town, that would hire a high school student like me, so Roxy doesn't have to work as much. Ah, there's the wonderboy himself.

"Morning Roxy."

He didn't reply as he went straight for the bathroom. I saw blood on his face.

"Roxy, wait."

He paused, and turned around. Drops of blood were scattered throughout his clothing. Again?

"Jeez, what do you do every night?" I sighed and turned the stove off. I walked towards him, and accompanied him to the bathroom. He was silent. When we got there, I got a wet rag and attempted to wipe the blood off of his shirt, Roxas' eyes following my every move. I managed to partially get it off, but stains were left everywhere. At least he wears the same shirt whenever he goes out at night.

After I finished, I stood back and examined my handiwork. Meh...at least he doesn't look like a child who went crazy with red paint anymore. I sighed again.

"Soooo.....are you going to tell me whose blood that was?"

He flinched.

….He's not going to tell me, is he?

"Meh. Come down when you're ready. Sunny-side up."

I went back into the kitchen, Roxas still watching me intently. I ignored him, and continued to make breakfast. Finally he relented and walked back to his room, eyes narrowed in thought. What's up with him? Ah, whatever. Eggs are done.

_I-I don't know what to do anymore..._

_Sora....._

_You keep flying away from me...away from my side...._

_You're leaving the chained one behind because you finally grew your wings..._

_...Ah well...._

_At least you're happy without me..._

_...Sora...?_

_Will you do me one last favor?_

_...Will you see the sky for me....for the one rejected from the clouds?_

_Will you...fly?_

**R&R Please!**


	2. The sky is wide

**YOOO It's me, back with another chapter!**

…**.Usually I have a lot to say in my Author's notes, but...I don't. o.o Odd...**

After breakfast, Roxas seemed much more cheerful. He smiled occasionally as I told him about that art assignment I got yesterday. Apparently I have to make a collage out of random things outside, but still make it look like something. More specifically, a person.

"Ahh, how are you supposed to make a person out of twigs and leaves?"

"You want some help?"

"Nah. Teacher said it's a strictly independent project." I said, mimicking the teacher's voice.

"Mm."

I slung my red backpack over my shoulder as I headed for the door. Roxas said he would come right back, and disappeared into his room. He came out as I sat down to put on my shoes.

"Ne, Sora."

"Yeah?" I reached out for my shoes, but paused as I looked up at Roxas. He had his hand behind his back.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"...Forgot what?"

"Today...?"

Ok now I'm confused. What day is it? I know it's April-something, but...hunh.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then relaxed as he revealed what he was hiding. In his hands were a pair of yellow AT's, with blue decorative straps weaving around them. On the outsides of the AT's were two mini cartoon wings, and the wheels had SORA written on them, along with the kanji for 'sky'.

My eyes widened excessively, glimmering as my mouth opened and closed, similar that to a fish. Roxas smiled softly.

"Happy birthday, Sora."

I glomped my twin, and he staggered back. I squeezed so tightly Roxas was struggling to breathe.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ROXAS!"

"GAH! Choking! Airrrrrrrr..."

I loosened my grip slightly, and Roxas heaved a sigh of relief. He started grinning, me way past that point, my mouth threatening to break off my face.

"Wow, Sora. You were the last person I would have thought to forget their own birthday."

"How did you manage to get something like this?" I said, still hugging my brother. Roxas was stiff, but still had a happy emotion glued on his face.

"Well, I'm pretty good with mechanics, you know? I bought old broken parts, and managed to whip these up. May not be as fast as new ones, but-"

"I LOVE them! How can I ever repay you?"

He peeled me off of him and put his hands on my shoulders.

"...There is one thing..."

"Yes?"

"...Fly for me, Sora!"

I stared at him confused, and he chuckled.

"Meaning, just have a heck of a good time."

I grinned, and hi-fived Roxas.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't use those for your paper route just yet. I'll teach you how to ride them later, 'kay?"

I pouted, but slipped on my pair of runners and headed out the door.

"Fine, you win _today_, Roxy. I'll see ya after school!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

I laughed as I ran down the street. I couldn't wait to get home tonight!

"Ok, so to move forwards, you add a little pressure to both feet."

"Like thi-WOAH!"

BANG!

"Oww..."

"...Only you would smash into a telephone pole the first thing you put on AT's."

"Aw, shut up."

Roxas snickered as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"Ok, try to stay more controlled this time. Don't add too much pressure and rocket forwards again."

"Right, right."

This time I actually managed to ride at a normal speed. Roxas pulled up beside me on his own AT's.

"That's it, Sora. Now, to brake..."

The majority of the afternoon was spent learning how to ride AT's with Roxas. By the end I was pretty comfortable riding at fast speeds, and I could jump from roof to roof, like last night. Turns out I was a natural in the air, flipping and spinning, and basically having the time of my life. Roxas was smiling at my antics the whole time. We were laughing and chatting as we rode back home, on AT's of course.

Suddenly, some men wearing purple AT's and dark purple clothing stopped us. I couldn't help but think 'GRAPES!'. Yes, my mind works oddly in most situations.

"Hey, this is no place for you kiddies to ride."

"Yeah, this is our turf, you got that?" A grape said, looking very smug.

I looked at them confused, and missed the dark look on Roxas' face. I mean really, as far as I know, a sidewalk is a public place. Right.

"You keep telling yourself that. C'mon, Sora." He started to drag me away, speaking in a dangerous tone. I've never seen him like this before. I'm...kinda scared.

One of them frowned and blocked our path yet again.

"Hey, hey! No one is allowed on our turf if they ride AT's. That is basically challenging us to a battle, punks." His focus was mainly on Roxas, who he could tell was the more experienced rider. Roxas wasn't amused.

I bent down, unbuckled my AT's, then put on my spare pair of shoes that I kept in my backpack. I stuffed my AT's in my backpack, on top of my jacket.

"Soo...can we go now?" I asked. Everyone's attention was on me. I fidgeted under the stares.

"I mean, I'm not wearing AT's anymore. See? Shoes." I pointed to my feet, and everyone, including Roxas, deadpanned at me. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sora, they're not going to let us go just because we change into our shoes, baka."

"Hey!" I said in my defense. I started pouting, and Roxas smirked.

"What's so funny?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your face."

"Roxas..." I glared half-heatedly at him, while he smirked even more. Geez, look at him, all smug...

"Oi, brats?" Roxas paused and turned back to the men.

"Are you quite done? 'Cause I'm itching for a battle. AT battle!"

Roxas put his hands into his pockets and slouched slightly. "And why should we fight you?"

I felt hands grabbing my mouth and started kicking.

"Mmph!" Roxas!

He turned sharply and when he saw the thugs holding me, his eyes filled with rage. They looked almost red with his anger, or at least that's how they felt to me. Then, suddenly, they were calm. But not happy calm. Those blue orbs held malice, and bloodlust.

"If you win, we don't hurt your precious little sibling, how about that?"

Dead silence.

"No one touches my brother." He whispered dangerously. He disappeared, then reappeared behind the man holding me, kicking and smashing his AT's into his skull. The man yelped in pain, and I watched wide-eyed as my twin started kicking and carving his AT's into the man's back. Roxas had a crazed look on his face, a feral grin spread wide. Pure pleasure was exposed deep within his sapphire eyes, as the blood oozed slowly out of his victim. I paid no heed to the various drops of blood that splattered on my face. Only one thought rang through my mind as I lost unconsciousness.

'Roxas...'

Pathetic. They're all pathetic.

I carved my road into another, the spectacular bloody scene making me smile. They're all so _weak_. They challenge me to an AT battle, when they're so weak? The thought made me chuckle. Maybe I would have considered it, if they weren't mere _pawns_.

I finished up the last of them, grinning as I saw the gore spread out in front of me. Red...such a pretty color.

But then I saw Sora, lying on the ground, unconscious with a pained expression on his face. He looked as if he was having a bad dream, and I could guess as to what he was dreaming about. A giant wave of guilt flushed over me. I...was enjoying myself...hurting others...again... And even in front of Sora, I...

Taking a deep breath to calm my adrenaline, I slowly and cautiously I made my way to the sleeping boy and crouched down beside him. Cold sweat ran down his forehead, his eyes squeezed tight. I sighed.

...Nothing's ever going to be the same anymore... Sora... I'm sorry...so sorry...

I bit back a sob as I wordlessly picked him up bridal style and started riding down the street to our home.

_...No...it's not 'home' anymore...at least...not for me..._

Just last night I was in the same position as right now, carrying Sora in my arms. But his time, instead of a peaceful smile, there was only a pained grimace.

_Why do I have to be so...so...!_

…_..._

…_.So _vicious...?

…...

I stopped, a few tears trickling down my face before it hardened into an impenetrable barrier.

"I don't want to be...Sora." I whispered to deaf ears.

My chains just got tighter.

_Mum...? Dad...? What are you doing on the floor? Are...you...sleeping? Huh...what's that? It's red...it's very red, and sticky. It looks like..._

_No. It can't be, can it? Mum? Dad? Wake up. Please, wake up! Ah, what happened to Roxy?_

_Ah! Who...who are you? Why are you looking at me like that? No...no stop! Put me down! I wanna stay with Mum and Dad! No! MUM! DAD! ROXAS! Someone, please! He's taking me away! Ahhh!_

_R...Roxas? Help me! Please! I don't wanna leave!_

_Are those AT's? He's catching up...! Roxas!_

_...What's this cloth? I...don't like it. Take it off! Take it...off...Wha...? I feel...faint..._

_Mum...Dad..._

_...Roxas..._

…_..._

R&R! Thanks!


End file.
